Though My Skies Are Turning Gray
by orangecuddles
Summary: Sequel to Heart on Fire. Jill Oliveira and Jonathan Good are finally a couple, but it seems that the two have to cross a rocky road and figure out ways to constantly knock down barriers along the way to save their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a bright day with the sun smiling down at us, except that I wasn't quite in a good mood. I'd chosen to focus all my energy on working out and have sweats dripping down my body in this gym where I could hear metal plates clanking, big men groaning, and my bestfriend Cody Runnels irritating me instead of helping me to lighten my mood.

Cody's laugh just annoyed me more.

I didn't appreciate it especially when I was here trying to focus on my squats. I came here to take my mind off things; things that set me off… like Jon's unreasonable behavior.

"Can you… just… get off my butt…" My words came out sounding squeezed, my breath struggling as I squatted.

He laughed some more. "You can't tell me that. Don't be such a little girl now." He took a swig out of his water bottle.

I set the barbell back on the rack. "I'm not being a little girl, you idiot. I just don't want to talk about this while I'm concentrating on my workout." I wiped my sweat off.

He started tsking at me. "Concentrating on your workout," he whispered mockingly. "I've known you for so long. Jill, I know what you're doing. And you can't keep doing that."

"Keep doing what?"

"Ignoring things when you shouldn't," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Roll your eyes one more time and I'll scratch them out."

"Ugh what do you want?" I groaned.

"I want you to be the bigger person and stop being mad at Jon."

My mouth dropped open in disbelief. "How am I not the bigger person here? I always tolerate his ways!"

He gave me an unimpressed look. "Two days of not talking to him makes you _the _bigger person?"

I was really annoyed and I didn't like it that Cody always had the power to shut me up with only a few choice words of his. Because most of the time, he made sense. I wouldn't admit it, though. But how could I not be mad at Jon? I don't know if I was mad because I had no idea why he'd started to become moody these past weeks, or that I was mad because I'd discovered this side of his.

Three days ago I'd been really beat with a lot of work stuff and all I'd wanted was to spend time with him after that long day. So I'd decided that we'd go have dinner alone, but he'd told me he couldn't go because of a meeting him and the rest of The Shield would be having that night. Obviously this had pissed me off because we rarely saw each other now due to the crazy schedule we had, and I couldn't do anything but go back to the hotel and force myself to sleep.

I'd already been in my pajamas and midway through my tread towards the bed, he'd called me telling their meeting got cancelled and asking me to have dinner with him instead. I'd been excited despite my readiness to sleep, and of course I had to get dressed and needed a little bit of time preparing and travelling, so it'd taken me quite long to get to the restaurant and when I'd made it there, he'd snapped at me for taking too long and ugh! What was I supposed to do, freeze time while I got dressed? Irritating! Like he was the only one who had a tough schedule!

It took me a moment before I could say something to Cody. "Dude, I get tired too, you know." It was true. Five months together and I felt like I'd always been understanding of Jon and his ways but yes, I was starting to feel quite beat about it.

"And you think he doesn't?" Cody crossed his arms. "For all we know he might already be tired of texting and calling you and hearing nothing from you, but he's still trying, isn't he?"

"If he's tired then he should stop. He'll only tire himself more," I snapped.

His eyes widened, then he slowly pointed a finger on me. "Stop saying that. You wouldn't like it if he stopped… _for real_," he pointed out. He was right. I didn't say anything, avoiding his stare. Cody's tone was more serious when he spoke again. "Jill," he said, "this is a very minor issue you two have. Would you let such a shallow problem damage you guys' relationship?"

_No. Never._

I sat on the closest bench and drank my bottled water. I was quiet. Cody's words hit me like a brick. Maybe I was being irrational about this.

He joined me on the bench, sitting next to me. "Don't you see the change in him since you two got together? He's become so much better. I can see it. Everybody sees it. And these little mood swings or whatever irritating traits you're discovering that he has? They're very minor, and you're gonna accept them. He's your boyfriend." He let out a proud laugh. "Wow. Finally! For the first time in your life you're in a relationship! You dig? He's your _first _boyfriend."

_And hopefully my last, _I mentally added.

I half-shivered at the sound of that word. That label. _Boyfriend_. It's just that, up until now it kinda seemed hard for me to absorb the fact that I was Jonathan Good's girlfriend. That he was my boyfriend now. Because he had been a dream. And to be able to call him 'mine'… ahhh. What a delight.

Suddenly, I was reminded of why I'd wanted this relationship. 'Cause Jon was so special to me and I'd told him a few times how I didn't want to lose him. Everything Cody said was true. He couldn't be more right.

I licked my lips. "I know," I finally said. "I guess I just needed some time."

"It's been two days," he said almost in a sing-song manner. I looked at him for a moment and realized that two days was a long time to be mad at someone. Especially someone so important.

Actually, I couldn't stay mad at him that long. I couldn't stay mad at him for more than two hours. I guess I was just always hesitant to make the first move, but then Jon had been texting and calling me nonstop for the last two days and I wouldn't reply or return his calls. His text messages and voice mails all had _I'm-sorry's_ in them. So I was clearly the foolish one. Good grief I was such an idiot.

Cody raised a brow. "Quit playing hard to get!" He softly slapped my cheek. "It's very obvious you miss him so bad. And he misses you just as bad, I'm sure. Now cut your little show and talk to him already."

I bit my lip, knowing and understanding that there was nothing more right to do today than follow Cody's advice.

* * *

><p>Two hours before the show, I was walking through the halls of the arena. I was on my way to The Shield's locker room to talk to Jon. I had my hair and make-up done, so my long black hair was in big, soft curls, bouncing with every step. I was only wearing black cargo short-shorts and a gray zip-up hoodie so it wouldn't be a hassle when I changed into my ring gear later. My eyes were glued to my strangely interesting black socks that came just below my knees and my abstract-printed Keds sneakers as I walked.<p>

I trailed down the corridor until I reached The Shield's door. I knocked three times.

The door pulled open and revealed Colby, who was already in his Shield gear, his two-toned hair excessively curly because it was still dry. (He would wet it later with his bottled water before they went out to the crowd.)

"Hey, Jill," Colby greeted with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled back. "Is Jon there?"

He looked behind him and then back at me before nodding. He gave me a serious but comforting look. Understanding. Colby of course was aware of what was going on.

He nodded his head toward Jon's direction, signaling me to come in. "I'll just leave you two alone," he whispered when I'd stepped inside. "Jon, Jill's here."

Jon, who was busy taping up his wrists in his seat, shot his head up and our gazes met. I looked away for a second and waited until Colby was out the door. When the door gently closed, I looked back at him.

Unlike Colby, he was still in his casual clothes. Jeans and a red body-hugging shirt. He was sitting a few feet away from me. His elbows propped on his knees. His eyes searching me through a curtain of the golden curls falling over his blue eyes.

I gave a small, shy smile. "H-hi…"

A sad yet almost adorable puppy look registered in his features. His lips were slightly pouting, his eyes lonely. He looked sad and tired. Probably tired of my stubbornness. It touched, melted, and crushed my heart all at once.

_What have I been doing to him? _I wanted to kick myself in the face.

I found myself pouting out of pity. I looked at him with the same lonely expression and sighed. "I'm sorry." I clasped my hands together and bowed down. I took just one step closer, obviously hesitant to go near him. "I know, I know," I said when he remained silent. "I was a pighead. Your actions annoyed me, but I shouldn't have been cold to you for that long. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I looked up and met his sad face again. I wasn't expecting him to apologize. After all, he'd said sorry countless times in the last two days even when I never talked to him.

"I've missed you," he said quietly, his voice low and his eyes completely melancholic. My heart softened at his words. And that look. It seemed as though all the energy had left his body. He looked like he didn't have a friend in the world. It tore my heart.

I ran to him and hugged him tight, cradling his head in my arms and pressing it against my chest. The only time I felt like I was taller than Jon – when he was seated. His arms enclosed around my waist and I felt them tighten. "I've missed you too," I whispered in his hair. "I'm sorry."

I pulled away so I could see his face. I looked down at him and swept the hair out of his eyes. I caressed the short spiky growth of his beard with my other hand, which he took in his, kissing it softly.

He finally smiled. "It's okay." His hands rested on my waist. "It was my fault. I'm sorry."

"You look tired." I brushed the hair back from his face again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now," he reassured me with another dimpled smile and a light squeeze on my waist. He stood up and towered over me, emphasizing how short I was. My head leveled to the highest part of his stomach, just under his chest so I had to look up. "Just please don't ignore me again, you…" He pinched my nose and went to mess with my styled hair.

I slapped his hand away. "Hey! My hair!" I almost shouted.

"You're mad again." He pouted.

My expression immediately eased off. "No," I said softly, quickly hugging him. I pulled away and looked up at him, grinning.

Those swirling eyes. Okay, maybe they weren't swirling themselves, but they made my head swirl in delight. That color. They were like the sea that easily drowned me in love. How could I have ignored this adorable human being for two days? I would never want to do that ever again.

He cupped my face and bent down to kiss my forehead. When he dipped his head lower to kiss me on the lips, I looked away.

"What?" he grumbled, looking sad again.

"Lisa put gloss on my lips."

"So?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's sticky. It'll be… messy if we kiss. You know."

"But I like it _sticky_. And _messy_." He smirked.

Laughing, I reached up to slap his cheek playfully. "Naughty boy!"

Yes, he was naughty. And moody. And a whole lot more adjectives. But I shouldn't really care, should I? After all, he's the most important person in the world to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! **

**So uhh, how's this for a first chapter to our new story? What do you guys think? Now that they're a couple, officially, what are your expectations/predictions? You think it'll be tough for them?**

**As always, I'll appreciate those hearty reviews from all of you. You know how I love reading your comments! Thank you in advance. I'll meet you at the next chapter! ^_^**

**Who's on Twitter? I'd be more than glad to connect with all of you there! It's "at" orangecuddles (Again, they wouldn't let me type the "at" sign)You can tweet me about anything (whether it be about Jon and Jill or anything else)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Jon and I had already been together for five months now, we made it a choice not to share a room. Well, obviously it was my choice. He just chose to compromise, I guess.

I didn't like being called prude and prim like how Cody and D-Bry usually did to mock me, and I didn't think I was like that at all. I mean I really found dirty jokes extremely funny and I wasn't that innocent. It's just that I was still a virgin (yes, a 24-year-old virgin) and I just wasn't ready to change that.

So, to avoid temptations, he and I didn't share a room. And it really was such a huge effort on his part, knowing how… _essential_, I guess, sex was to him and knowing the way he'd lived his life around women and all that. Sometimes it made me think why God put me in this relationship. If it was really right to be in it. Like… why me? What did Jon see in me? I mean, putting a sexual person with someone who wasn't? Sometimes I couldn't help but think how things would end up. Especially now that we both had been having our own _discoveries _with each other.

Despite these pensive moments, I would somehow simply conclude that there really shouldn't be any excuse so long as I knew that I wanted to be with this person. I mean, this man did respect my choices. _I care for this guy, deeply, _I'd mentally say countless times. When it all came down to it, it was all that mattered. How I felt for him. How afraid I was to lose him.

It was really weird, too, that Cody and D-Bry didn't share the room with me anymore. Well, D-Bry was quite understandable since he was with Brie and all. Cody? Not so much. But Cody understood that I was already in a relationship (for the first tiiiiime, baybaaayyy) and even though Jon made it clear that he had no problem with me sharing the bed with my two bestfriends, Cody still insisted that he and I sleep separately from time to time. It was extremely weird because the three of us had been bed buddies like half our lives. But I figured I'd get used to it…

With that said, I was walking through the halls of the hotel. I reached Jon's door and knocked. Today seemed like one of those very few 'lucky mornings' we had where we could actually have breakfast together. As I've already mentioned, we had a crazy schedule and now that opportunity was here, I wanted to take advantage of the situation and eat breakfast with Jon.

The door pulled open and suddenly, I was completely devoid of a brain when I saw a shirtless Jon.

In our locker room, I'd seen countless of half-naked muscled men too many times already. But with Jon of course… it was different. I mean. Look at him.

His hair was dripping. His muscles more clearly defined without an article of clothing on. His chest was varnished with single streams of water dripping down to his toned stomach.

_I didn't expect breakfast to be served this soon… _

"Heeeeyyyy." A pinch on my cheek stirred me awake.

"Oww!" I slapped his hand away, grumpy. "That hurt! What's wrong with you?" I rubbed my cheek.

Jon's eyes widened, his lips parted. "What do you mean _what's wrong with me?_ What's wrong with _you_? I've said 'come in' like half a dozen times and you're still standing there."

_Is he serious_? I didn't even realize! Ashamed to admit that his sexiness had distracted me, I just stared at him, expressionless. Times like this I wish I could quickly come up with sensible words to cover up for my embarrassment.

Slowly, his lips curved into a cocky smile. Of course with a cocky dimple, too. In a deep and seductive voice he said, "I'm too sexy, huh?" He stepped closer and rested his hands on either side of the doorframe, his biceps, triceps and all kinds of other ceps contracting and looking so delish.

_This is so hard. _

Still, I managed to muster up some kind of energy to cover my embarrassment up and gave him a slap to the mid-section.

"Oww!" He grumbled and gave me a pained expression. "What the hell?"

I focused up on his eyes and tried to avoid his exposed torso. "I come here to invite you to breakfast and you pinch my cheek!" I snapped. While my cheek did hurt for real, I was more reacting violently to mask my embarrassment. "You think that didn't hurt?"

"What? I didn't even squeeze it that hard!" He let out a chuckle.

"Yes you did!" I almost yelled. "You know what, I'll just go down and wait for you at the lobby." I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel.

"What? Hey!" He grabbed my arm and spun me around, laughing. Annoying. "Wait for me, I'm almost done."

I eyed him evilly, said nothing, then rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you so cranky?" He squinted his eyes on me. _'Cause you always pick on me_. "You're on your period, aren't you?" he asked when I didn't say anything. I shook my head. "Then why are you cranky?"

_Because you're very good at annoying me but very sexy at the same time and I can't quite figure what to feel and it's embarrassing me. _

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "I'm just hungry. Can you please hurry up?" I said, trying to sound more annoyed, my hands on my waist.

He raised his hands in mock defense, his sea-blue eyes wide. "Whoa, okay. All right, _boss_." He let out another chuckle and gently took my arm, leading me inside. His hands rested on my shoulders as he pushed me forward across the room. He slid his hands lower and gave my arms a mocking squeeze, tightly holding the fatty area and obviously making fun of me. "Jill, you know what? You really should cut down on sugar. No cupcakes later." He laughed ever so mockingly.

I turned to face him with a glare. "Call me fat one more time, I dare you."

"Did I call you fat? I'm just telling you to lessen the sweets – "

"I'm not freakin' fat!"

"Who said you were fat?" he tried so hard to squeeze the words through his giggles.

"Call me fat again and I'll leave you here," I spoke authoritatively, my stony gaze unfading.

"But I didn't call you fat, I just said you need to cut down on sugar," he explained with his hands doing random motions as he tried so hard to suppress the laugh that was probably building in his chest.

I narrowed my eyes at him before turning around, and sitting down on his bed. "Hurry up."

"Yes, ma'am," he teased as he pulled out a clean shirt from his suitcase then added, "God you're so moody." He followed this with a light chuckle.

My ears perked up instantly. Me? Moody? What in the world… how could he! _Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle 'black' here! _

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm moody?" I stared back at him stonily.

He just shrugged there, smiling with the shirt still in his hands. "I'm just kidd-"

"That's it. Go have breakfast by yourself." I turned on my heel.

"Hey!" Jon called, but I'd already stomped my way past him and hurried for the door… only to be stopped by his strong arms wrapped around my waist, lifting my feet high off the ground.

"What-.. Put me down!" I started kicking my feet in the air and beating his arms with my fists, as if that would hurt him. I kept yelling for him to put me down, of course it was no use. All I got was his naughty laughs. "I said put me down! Jon!" I cried once more.

The next thing he did was something you could consider a variation of the German suplex, as he brought me down to his bed, his arms still around me. I kept squirming to try escape from him.

My efforts were futile. "What are you doing?!" I barked at him.

"I thought you told me to put you down?" he retorted sarcastically right next to my ear, his arms tightening around me and I could feel his hard chest press against my back.

"Ugh! Will you let me go?" I kicked my feet in an attempt to wriggle out of his grip again.

He quickly put his long leg over both of mine. The weight of just one of his legs was heavy enough, I instantly couldn't move. "Just don't fight it anymore, sweet cheeks." He snickered.

"Let me go or I'll scream for help."

He laughed mockingly. "If you scream, I'll tick – "

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEELP! HEEEE – "

He put a hand over my mouth, muffling my voice. "Oh, jeez." He couldn't help laughing. "Stop it, now." He laughed again.

When I didn't stop, he did something that made me regret my screaming.

Tickle.

Attack.

He crawled on top of me, his fingers grinding the sides of my body as I laughed and cried helplessly beneath him. I couldn't do anything. It always was his number one weapon against me. Tickle attacks. I could never win when he started using his tickle attacks.

"Stop… please…" I was giggling but my eyes were teary. I was so weak. Especially 'cause his bare chest was pressing down on my body. His skin felt hot.

He finally stopped. He pulled himself up a little to give me some space and allowed me to breathe and laugh out the remaining bits of giggles I still had in my chest. When I could breathe normally again, I affixed my gaze on him and a smile made its way to my lips. Returning the smile with one of his own, he carefully crumbled back down on top of me, cornering me with his arms as he put his hands on either side of my head.

He swept the hair out of my eyes. "You got tired, huh?" His smile grew wider. His dimple was so cute. And his eyes. His eyes. Sucking the life out of me.

"You wore me out." I giggled.

"Wore you out? We haven't even _started yet_…" He smirked, his eyebrows wagging wickedly.

Even as my eyes widened, I couldn't help but laugh. "You're. So. Bad. You're such a naughty boy."

"_You're _so bad. Cranky pants." He playfully rolled his eyes. "I couldn't even talk to you properly without having to tickle you."

I let out a hearty laugh at that. "Okay, I'm sorry." I brushed his hair back from his face. "Can we please just eat already? I'm really starving."

"You're always starving." He pinched my nose.

I chuckled. "I am. So let me eat. Come on, let's go now!"

"I can give you breakfast... right here." He smirked, a playful smile on his lips. "What do you say?" His voice was low, his hand playing with the hair near my ear.

"Jon..." I only laughed when I couldn't supply a word. "You're crazy."

"Oh I am," he said. "And I'm really starving, too." He playfully, aggressively grabbed my face and dipped his head down quickly towards mine.

Very quickly, I used my hands as shield and his face crashed on them. "HEEEY!"

"No fair!" He was frowning when I pulled my hands back. "I just wanted a kiss," he said sadly, pouting like a puppy.

I bit my lip, looking up at him. Slowly, I smiled. "Aww, there there..." I reached up to touch his prickly beard. "All right." I pulled his head down and kissed him softly.

His eyes were narrow when we pulled away. "Um... one more."

"Jonathan," I said with an uncontrollable, incredulous laugh.

"I wasn't ready, okay?" he protested. "One more."

I lifted my head and pecked him on the lips. "There." I grinned. He smiled now. "Let's eaaaat..."

He chuckled. "All right, come on. Let's go."

"Please put a shirt on," I said when we both got up.

He turned to give me another meaningful smirk before proceeding to put his shirt on. While I took some time to straighten my hair and my clothes, my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and saw that our talent relations director, Mark Carrano, was calling.

"Hey, Mark." I slightly turned my back on Jon as I spoke.

"Hi, Jill. Um, just wanna inform you that your Diva day-off shoot is moved to tomorrow. We need to rush a bit."

The phone conversation went quick as usual. We said our thank you's and goodbye's and hung up. I turned around to face Jon and he was smiling.

I smiled back. "It's Carrano." I slipped my phone back into my pocket. "He said my photoshoot is moved."

His smile faltered a little. "Don't tell me you have to do it right now."

"Oh, no. We're doing it tomorrow instead of this Saturday," I explained. "We can be with each other today!" I grinned, my eyes sparkling at him.

He smiled a smile of relief. Then I don't know if I'd only imagined it, but his smile faded again and a frown registered on his face.

I knit my brow. "What?" No answer. "Come on, let's go down and eat." I pulled his arm but he wasn't moving, his expression stoic. "What's wrong?"

He pursed his lips pensively.

Something wasn't right.

O h

s n a p. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Old readers, thank you for reading! New readers, HI, HELLO, HOW ARE YOU ALL? WELCOME! ^_^**

**So how were Jon and Jill in this chapter? Always fighting/arguing? Is it too much for you guys? Haha! What do you think of them? And what could be wrong with Jon?**

**Remember... your reviews will motivate me greatly. They always have and they always will. I'd love to read all your comments, thoughts, violent reactions, expectations, predictions, all of them! ^_^ THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT, YOU GUYS ROCK. I LOVE YOU ALL. **


	3. Chapter 3

I was half-way done with my chicken pesto here and I still couldn't get a word from Jon. It'd been 30 minutes! Seriously!

It was scattering my thoughts because, all I remembered was telling him that my photoshoot was moved and that we had to do it tomorrow. And after that, he'd just turned silent, not explaining why in the heaven he'd been acting this way. I couldn't help wondering what could've possibly offended him. And now we sat at this table side by side, acting like complete strangers. We were worse than two people who were going on their first date!

I carefully watched him as he munched on his chicken. Our Swiss co-worker Claudio suddenly walked by, and Jon momentarily looked up to send a quick, casual nod. And then he focused his gaze back on his food, having that unreadable expression on his face again.

I cleared my throat. "Jon," I said carefully. I was a prey approaching its predator with caution. He glanced up at me, food in his mouth. His eyes slightly widened as he waited for me to speak again. "What is it?"

He forced his eyes wider, raising his brows and giving me that innocent look. "What?" Then he started looking around, chewing his food. He was obviously pretending to be clueless.

I sighed. "What's wrong?"

He briefly cast his eyes on me. "What? I don't know, what's the matter?" he said in a really low, uninterested tone.

Of course he knew. I didn't get why he wouldn't just tell me. I didn't like dealing with this. I wanted to know what was going on, get the problem fixed, and the last thing I needed was his unreasonable ways.

I scratched my head in frustration. "Could you please just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He wasn't looking when he spoke.

"What's wrong? What's your problem?" I kept my voice under control.

"Problem? What problem?" He pierced his fork through the cucumber slices and shoved them into his mouth. "I don't have a problem," he said, his words impeded by the food he chewed.

"Um, yeah you do?" I pressed. "You've been acting weird since I told you about my photoshoot. It's killing me 'cause I don't remember saying anything wrong. Have I said something wrong?"

"You haven't," he said without looking at me.

"Well then what's wrong? Why are you like that?"

He faced me with another one of his dense expressions. "Nothing." He breathed heavily. "I just realized how crazy our schedule is to even spend time with each other on special occasions."

I was suddenly a Siberian Husky and my ears were perked up. _Special occasions? _What did he mean 'special occasions'?! What was he talking about? As far as my memory went, there wasn't any upcoming special occasion concerning either Jon's or my life. It wasn't Jon's birthday tomorrow, and it sure wasn't my birthday either! So what? What was it?

"But it's not your birthday tomorrow," I said before I could stop myself…probably because it was the only thing on my mind.

Jon cast a serious, penetrating look on me and I panicked on the inside. _Dang it, why can't I remember? What's happening tomorrow? I hate this. _He then let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Of course not," he muttered, sounding annoyed. Then he shook his head, obviously disappointed. I had to know what we were supposed to celebrate tomorrow but I couldn't! He of course wouldn't tell me, but to make matters worse, it was really pissing him off that not only would I have to sacrifice the day tomorrow to attend to my work commitments, but I also couldn't even remember what important life event of some sort we were celebrating! Oh gosh.

I put a hand on my forehead. "Hey, look… I'm really sorry, but I can't… I don't remember.. – Can you please tell me what's happening tomorrow?" I sounded more pathetic than I already was.

His expression had completely turned cold now and I sure wasn't going to get any civil kind of response from him. His phone rang, and I watched him answer the call and it seemed like it was either Colby or Joe on the other line. It wasn't any longer that he hung up. I waited for him to answer my question but his next words were not what I needed to hear.

"Told you. Crazy schedule. I gotta go now." He quickly padded the napkin on his mouth and got up.

"What? Hey, wait – "

"Later." The word hung in the air sending such cold vibrations in the atmosphere. I wanted to shout and run after him but he was quickly out of my reach.

That was no way to part ways with your significant other. Rude.

I'd pissed him off without even knowing why. Well, I kinda knew why, and it was because of my stupid memory. Darn it.

But I didn't intend to hurt him or anything, I just couldn't really recall for some reason! I knew it wasn't his birthday. I tried harder and checked if it was either his parents' birthday… it wasn't. I didn't know anymore.

I slouched in my seat and pouted at my empty plate. I cradled the glass of water in my hands, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes before bringing it to my lips and taking a swig. The swig seemed long, refreshing, and peaceful enough that I was almost able to reflect on life as I drank my water.

When I set the empty glass down on the table and opened my eyes back, I was disturbed to see Luke Harper occupying the now vacant chair next to me. He was among the many Jon's in the company (Jon Huber). But that wasn't the case here. What was Harper doing at my table, ogling me as I drank my water? And even weirder, why was Brie with Harper?

It took me a moment to realize that it was actually D-Bry staring at me and not Jon Huber. Not only did they share the same hair length and scraggly beard now, but had Bryan dyed his hair black or something?

I clamped a hand over my mouth and quickly released it. "What the heck happened to you?!"

"Uhh, she was in Brie mode last night." D-Bry gestured to Brie, who sat next to him, a fruit platter in front of her.

I raised a brow. "And?"

Brie giggled mischievously. "I found this temporary, washable hair dye thing and tried it on him," she narrated cheerfully to which D-Bry shook his head.

"Why black?" I asked.

"She had two colors, and there was no way in hell I'd dye my beard purple." They broke out laughing and I truly found the whole story funny, but couldn't bring myself to join them in their laughter.

"You and Jon okay?" Brie asked after a few moments.

I pressed my lips together and nodded. "Yeah," I lied.

D-Bry snorted. "Nooooo. You guys aren't."

"Jerk," I said. D-Bry was always picking on me with my small problems with Jon.

He chuckled. "What? We know. We saw Jon on our way here… looks like you're being a bad girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up, _Bryan_."

"Ooooh you sound like my mom." He snickered.

I glared at him and looked to Brie. "Brie, please tell _Harper_ to shut up."

Brie and D-Bry dropped their jaws before laughing hysterically at my banter. They really were selling my joke.

"You know what," D-Bry said after a few moments, "I may look like Harper right now, but at least I don't tend to forget Brie and I's monthly anniversary."

I stared at them, wide-eyed.

No.

Way.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Is it the 18th tomorrow?" I asked them but didn't wait for their answer and immediately looked into the calendar on my phone.

It would be the 18th day of the month tomorrow! FUDGE HOW COULD I HAVE ALMOST FORGOTTEN?! It was our 6th month! Jon and I's 6th month!

I shot my head back up and saw Bryan and Brie giving me these slightly discouraging, expert smiles.

No wonder why Jon was upset. I mean, I knew exactly why. The last time we planned on celebrating our 5th month together, everything had been an epic fail. Steph happened to send me _away _on a charity work that time, while Jon did a house show. We'd decided to celebrate it on the only off day we'd had that week, but the weather and my family had interrupted this time; I had to be home with my brothers.

And now that everything was seemingly happening all the same, I couldn't blame Jon for feeling the way he was feeling.

I propped my elbows on the table, my head falling on my hands. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend."

I heard them laugh together. "Oh, it's not too late, honey." Brie reached to touch my arm. "You can still game plan for this!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why hello there awesome people! **

**Hope you're enjoying your life and that spending some time to read this story is part of how you enjoy your lives! :) So, your thoughts on this chapter? Comments, violent reactions, expectations, predictions, questions, leave them all on the review page! WOULD LOOOOOOOVE TO READ THEM ALL ^_^**

**What does Jill have to do now? Or if you were D-Bry or Cody, what sensible idea would you give Jill?**

**Thank you very much for all your love! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a good thing (sort of) that I had been utterly busy the entire day. The whole issue with Jon was something my head and heart could've really hurt badly with, so my preoccupation with things related to work was a big help. I'd attended to all my obligations today as a Diva and my day passed by like a haze. Before I knew it, I was already hugging the bed (like I was trying to engrave my body in it) inside this cold room.

I felt like I'd accomplished many tasks but there still seemed to be one thing that instantly made me feel like I'd failed to complete my mission.

Jon was… well, mad at me, I guess?

I wasn't sure. But since breakfast, I hadn't heard from him the entire day. Hadn't seen him, hadn't received a phone call, not even a text message. I'd like to say that we just happened to have our own duties with our jobs and all. But the fact that we had some minor type of dispute this morning only made me think that he was holding some kind of chip right now, and that it was the very reason he still wasn't talking to me.

In all honesty, it was irritating. I actually was annoyed. Why would you even kvetch about a thing as stupid as your significant other's bad memory about your monthly anniversary?

Earlier this evening, I'd asked Cody the exact same thing when we were rummaging through D-Bry's luggage for something. I'd only gotten myself a slap on the forehead and a mouthful from the all-knowing, always right, Cody Runnels.

"Are you trying to play dumb or something? That's a special day for you two and you're saying there's nothing wrong with forgetting it?" he'd bellowed to me earlier.

_Why am I like this? _I buried my face in my hands. Was there really something wrong with me? I couldn't tell if it was that or it was because I'd never had a relationship before. But what the heck, I didn't forget it on purpose. It wasn't like I wanted to hurt him! Why would I? Truthfully, it was just that our working days had always worn me out and they had perhaps caused me to disremember our 6th month. I just wish he'd be more understanding of the situation. I wasn't perfect.

_Humble yourself, Jill. Humble yourself. _

"Darn it, Jon," I muttered to myself, feeling frustrated. I rolled on my back and looked up blankly at the ceiling. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and held it in my hands for long seconds. Jon's pouty face was my lock screen. "Darn you," I whispered to him, because I couldn't get mad at that face. I sighed. I should call him. I stared at him on my phone a bit longer. "I won't call you. Stay mad if that's what you want." I put my phone back on the nightstand and turned to face the other way.

He'd call me, I thought. It'd always been like that. We'd argue and he'd later call or text me first, no matter what. But the fact that it'd been eight plus hours without hearing anything from him, I was bothered.

Must. Plan. For tomorrow.

Like a bulb just lit in my head, I quickly sat up and grabbed my phone, dialing someone's number; someone who I saw as the perfect person to get help from.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Colby." I leaned my back against the headboard, trying to relax. "You busy?"

"Um… no." He sounded mysteriously hesitant. "Just hanging out in the bathroom."

"Oh, you just got done showering?"

"Taking a shit, actually." He was ever so casual. I shook my head and laughed. "What's up?"

I giggled sheepishly. "I uhh… I need your help."

I spent the next minute explaining to Colby how and what I wanted to happen tomorrow. Guess what? He didn't agree to help me…

…at first.

I had talked him into helping me, eventually. It wasn't easy to convince him but I did it, all right. He was pretty doubtful, though.

He chuckled sarcastically. "Wait! You sure you can make it?"

"What kind of question is that?" I snapped, trying so desperately to keep myself from insulting Colby about his SpongeBob teeth. "Of course I can make it."

"Look, I just don't want you promising something you can't do. Aren't you doing a photoshoot tomo – "

"I. Will. Be there," I cut him off, hearing the determination in my own voice because I truly wanted to make everything perfect for Jon. I let out a sigh.

"Well… just making sure," he said. "You've no idea how it feels, Jill! Each time he takes it out on Joe and I… man. You're the only one who makes him flip out like that. It's crazy. So don't upset him anymore."

Well. That was something I hadn't been aware of. "I'm trying to not let anything upsetting happen anymore…"

"Aww, there there," he said playfully. "You know what. Just.. just don't compete with him."

"What do you mean?"

"When he's in a mood, you let yourself get carried away and suddenly you guys are clashing. No one wants to give way and humble down. That's what always happens between the two of you."

I paused and thought for a moment. "Is that really how we're like?"

"Yes." He let out a chuckle. "Always bickering. You two are worse than 5-year-olds."

"You're being exaggerated," I said with light, playful disgust as I rolled my eyes, wishing he could see my face.

"Maybe… but you know what, it's better to have those little rocky roads in relationships sometimes. I mean, it's better than not having any problems at all. 'Cause encountering challenges only means you're growing and it'll only make you two stronger." He paused. "Wink," he added verbally, because I couldn't see him. What a goof.

I suddenly let out a cordial chuckle. "Thanks for that. And thanks in advance for helping me. I really wanna make everything perfect."

"Oh you better, tuts."

I snorted. "Ew. You used that on Renee last week. Just so you know, it doesn't make you look hot or whatevs."

He laughed heartily. "You jerk."

We spent the next few minutes just throwing playful insults back and forth until he finally decided to wash his "glorious ass". Gross. I hung up and lay flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling as if my eyes could spew words at it. But really I was just contemplating over Colby's words. For a minute I tried to picture Jon's smiling face in my head and thought of how awesome it would be if I executed my plan well. He would be so happy and I wouldn't be any happier. Once he saw my surprise, he would cup my cheeks into his huge, warm hands and dip his head down, inch his face closer to mine, and his lips would crash on mine and it would be such a special moment.

I needed to get everything done perfectly because right now, I was missing him so bad. Missing his touch.

So this was better than no problems at all… so this was okay? Whatever this was that Jon and I were going through, it was okay, huh? _I guess_, I thought. I grabbed my phone again to check the time: 11:55 PM. The fact that it was just 5 minutes before Jon and I's 6th month was not the only thing I noticed on my phone – I also noticed that Jon hadn't texted me, not even a missed call. No nothing.

"What in the world, Jon. What in the world," I muttered and tossed the phone so heavily that it did quite a high bounce off the mattress. I lay back down with an angry face. However, I decided I wanted to stay calm. I needed to be calm.

The remaining minutes passed by like a haze and it was already 12 midnight. I grabbed my phone and selected Jon's name, hitting 'call'. Birthdays, anniversaries, or any other special occasions, I always made it sure to be everyone's first greeter.

It seemingly rang to eternity. And nothing. _Okay, maybe he's in the shower or something, _my subconscious spoke to my already fuming self. Nonetheless, I took control and stayed calm. I called him for the second time.

I was trying to stay calm at first, and I was pretty calm and collected during the first five rings. Sixth ring came, and an unspeakable, frustrated groan escaped my lips. Few more annoying rings and nothing again.

I momentarily held the phone away from my ear and used my other hand to massage the bridge of my nose. "Are you serious?" I muttered angrily. Because if he was serious about not answering my calls, then he was being a completely inconsiderate, stubborn jerk!

I called him for the third time and told the Lord that he'd best pick up this time because I couldn't stand it anymore.

The same annoying, monotonous rings sounded from the other line and I couldn't be more frustrated, only this time… something was different. I'm not sure if I'd only imagined it at the time, but it seemed that a knock on the door sounded, syncing with endless rings I heard. Jon wouldn't pick up and it was even more frustrating that somebody was at my door because I didn't want to see anyone now.

Thinking I couldn't be more riled up by two annoying things happening at once, I ended the call and slammed it onto the bed. I got up, feeling so mad. I was so mad that my stomps dropped heavily as I made my way to my sounding hotel room door.

Frustration, irritation, and genuine annoyance had welled up inside me as I neared the door, the knocks were louder, heavier.

Before I could touch the knob, the door flung open and Jon was standing in the doorway. What. The actual. Fudgesicles.

I should be surprised, but impatience had eaten me whole at this point to even acknowledge his little show (if he really was trying to surprise me or something).

Judging by the look on his face, I could tell he was mad. "You planning to answer the door or what?" he asked in a low voice but it was obviously in a not-amused tone. Yep, he was on Ambrose mode. How dare he get mad at me like this!

"And you? Any plans to answer my calls?!" I bellowed, my eyes wide with my arms crossed. "Do you know how many times I've called you?!"

"Do I look like I have my phone with me?" He spread his arms and followed it with an innocent, arrogant shrug.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, so it's my fault now that you left your phone?"

He brushed his hair back. "Does that even matter? I'm already here! What was taking you so long?!"

"Does it even matter that I didn't answer the door? You've opened it anyway!" I rolled my eyes. "And, I couldn't hear you knocking because I was trying to call you!"

"I don't care, I've been knocking here like half a dozen times!"

"You're exaggerating."

"It's true!"

"Wow, so we're really arguing about this right now. On our 6th month." I shook my head, putting on a smile that was meant to announce my irritation.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "You're trying to pick a fight with me even on our special day!"

I shut my mouth, gritted my teeth for like five seconds, and released my breath which I didn't realize I'd been holding. Maybe I shouldn't be acting this way. _And he shouldn't be, either. _We were silent for a few moments.

I let out another breath. "All right. Okay. I'm sorry." I tried to look at him and to my relief, the shade of ire has slowly left his eyes. I took a couple steps closer to him. "Don't be mad anymore… come here," I said, gently grabbing his hand, using both of mine. He didn't pull back. His hand in mine, I led him inside as he gently closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Jon whispered, pulling my hand to a stop as we halted just before the bed. I slowly turned around to face him and saw how his face has magically shifted to looking so angelic all of a sudden.

I gave him a weary, but genuine smile. "It's okay," I said, tenderly stroking his knuckles with my thumbs.

He returned a weak, dimply smile. "Why so bratty?" Using his free hand, he reached down to pinch my nose. Hard.

I held his hand away. "I'm not bratty." I looked up at him with light annoyance, pouting as I rubbed my nose.

He let out a hearty chuckle and cupped my cheeks. "Okay. I don't wanna fight no more," he said.

Weakly smiling, I took his hands from my face and guided them around my waist as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. We didn't talk for a while. I just stayed there, my head against his hard chest. Feeling his heartbeat through his shirt.

We pulled away after a few moments.

"Happy 6th month," I said, looking up at him.

He blinked slowly, smiling. "Happy 6th month," he said in a really low voice. I was wondering if he was still mad or something until he grabbed me with force and lifted me off my feet.

I screamed for my life.

"JONATHAN!"

He was lifting me in the air and spinning me around before he German suplexed (that was also kind of a bit like a sidewalk slam) me onto the bed.

On the bed I was rolling over and trying so desperately to wriggle out of his arms but it was useless. He would pull me by the waist and act like a rapist by crawling on top of me and trapping me with his arms.

"Jonathan!" I was screaming yet the giggles would come bursting out of my mouth.

He playfully laughed an evil laugh. "Whatcha gonna do now, huh?" He steadied me beneath him with his hands on my waist.

"Jon, I'm telling you… don't do anything craaaazyyyy!" I covered my face with my hands.

"What?" He chuckled and gently pulled my wrists away and cupped my face. "Just wanted a kiss."

I smiled and played with the hair falling over his eyes. "I'm really sorry that… I _kinda_ forgot about the date."

"You _did _forget." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't," I protested. "I'm sorry it's just really been a busy week, you know."

"I know. We live a bizarre, crazy life."

I pressed my lips together before speaking again. "Tomorrow. 5 PM. I know a place – well technically, that's later today at 5. Let's celebrate."

There was hesitation in his eyes. "I don't know if – "

"It's fine, I already had it planned."

"Are you sure? Your photoshoot – "

"I'm more than sure the shoot is gonna wrap up sooner than expected." I grinned.

He let out a breath and looked at me. "Jill" – he brushed my hair with his hand – "you do know that Vince or anyone could unexpectedly just squeeze in any additional shit on our day, right? Why don't we just bond some other time? My only concern is that we can really get our plans screwed and we'll only end up in a foul mood. That's upsetting. I just don't want – "

"I know that, but we rarely ever get to be with each other now and the chance has come again." I caressed his cheek where I could touch his prickly sideburns. "Please? We're gonna have a wonderful time. I really think we need it."

He sighed and focused his gaze back at me. A dimply smile stretched on his face. "All right."

"Yay!" I exclaimed and pulled his face down but he stopped my hands.

"Let's. Not. Try to upset one another," he said. "If we're gonna have a wonderful time, let's really have a wonderful time. Okay?"

I smiled, tight-lipped. Now I really had to make sure nothing bad was going to happen. I couldn't fail. I couldn't let my man down. I nodded. "Okay."

He grinned ear-to-ear. "Now give me a kiss." I lifted my head and pecked him softly on the lips. He frowned. "You call that a _kiss_? Come on! It's our 6th month!"

I giggled. "Fine, fine! I'll give you another but don't do anything crazy."

He smirked. "Can't promise you that one…"

I softly slapped his chest. "Jon!"

"I'm just kidding." He buried one hand in my hair and dipped his head down as we kissed more… intimately this time.

Our lips were lapping over the other, tongues dancing, heads tilting to the side and back and forth. My hands were right on his chest as it started to feel warmer and warmer with each passing second underneath his body. His one hand remained in my hair, while his other slowly went down to my waist… going a little bit inside my shirt and touching my skin.

Hot.

I let out a nervous giggle in between our kisses and quickly but gently, I placed my hand on his other hand that was on my waist. He sensed the light resistance.

"Relax," he breathed. "I'm stopping right there. Just one last one before I go to bed." Then he went for another adventurous and deep kiss.

He didn't go to bed until after he'd had five more minutes of kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy new year, everyone!**

**What should happen on Jon and Jill's special day? Granted, Jill has gotten some kind of help from our boy Colby, but how sure is she that everything's gonna be fine? What are the risks? You think it was right for her to plan a celebration at the last minute?**

**Comments, questions, expectations, predictions, violent reactions... I'd like to hear them all! Sending y'all my love. 3**


End file.
